Un Amor Chocante
by The Mystic Blue
Summary: Un Daiyako seria un romance muy chocante.
1. Eres insoportable¡

**Disclaimers: **Digimon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**Un Amor Chocante.**

**Capitulo I:** **¡Eres insoportable!**

Davis y Yolei jamás se llevaron de maravilla, es más se peleaban e insultaban, podía decirse que se odiaban. Davis no soportaba que hubiera una chica tan enojona, fuerte y poco femenina como lo era Yolei. Es más a el le gustaban las chicas tranquilas no tan sensibles pero que guardaban su feminidad, a pesar de que el no era de los chicos que se quedaban sentados todo el día, definitivamente Yolei no era su tipo, aparte ya estaba vieja, por eso le gustaba Kari.

Mientras que Yolei, no soportaba el carácter atolondrado de Davis pensaba que solo entraba a clases a solo calentar el asiento (1), lo creía un tonto e idiota enamorado toda la eternidad de la misma persona. Ella se enamoraba frecuentemente y le gustaban todo tipo de chicos preferiblemente guapos y no importaba que fueran menores que ella, pero si que fueran inteligentes y maduros y Davis todo lo contrario, por eso quería a Ken.

- ¡PUERTA AL DIGI…!- La chica no había terminado su frase de siempre cuando alguien la interrumpió. - ¡¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo molesta-

- ¡Te quieres apurar!-. Grito el chico enojado y gritando. – Necesito llegar a mi casa temprano, a las cinco darán un partido de futbol de Japón contra Polonia. Davis.

- Eso quiere decir que, para que tu llegues a ver tu partido, ¡Yo tengo que acortar la frase!-. Dijo esto ultimo gritando el chico siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

- Exacto-. Apunto con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo.- Y no me grites que no estoy tan sordo.

Lo único que Yolei hizo, fue gruñir y decir las palabras lo más rápido posible, pues no quería peleas, ese día ya había tenido bastante, en su clase alguien había colgado de la puerta un gran tarro de pintura, la trampa era para el profesor de química al que sus compañeros encontraban odioso, lamentablemente cuando ingreso en la sala, le advertían de aquello, cuando lentamente observo hacia arriba, en ese mismo instante le cayo en su cabeza y ropa, pintura rosada, mucha pintura rosada.

**Flashback:**

**- ¡**Quiero saber, quien fue el idiota que coloco esa cosa en la puerta!-. Dijo iracunda Yolei. Estaba buscando a la persona que podía odiar más a ese profesor. De repente ve a un compañero suyo tiritando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

- ¡¿Dime? ¡¿Tú fuiste el que coloco esa maldita cosa rosada en la puerta? sin bajar la guardia la chica.

- ¿P-p-porque debería responderte eso?-. Pregunto tartamudeando y temblando el chico.

- _¿Por qué debería responderte eso?-._Imito pesadamente a su compañero-. ! Será, porque tu tienes, todos los síntomas de haber puesto la pinturita en esa puerta. ¡ -. Siguió enojada Yolei.

-Escucha Satorawa, y escucha muy bien, un día de estos estarás rodando por un pasto, y no sabrás quien te empujo-. El chico solo pudo tragar saliva en realidad que esa chica daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

**Fin Flashback.**

Que bueno. Por suerte siempre dejaba en su casillero otro par de poleras y pantalones decía por si acaso, debía dar gracias a kami, ya que siempre estuviera preparada para algunas cosas. Otro habría sido el cuento si ella no fuera así, tendría media escuela burlándose de su lindo y adorable aspecto.

**Continuara…**

**Aclaraciones: **Se que tengo un fic que terminar, y de que no debería estar comenzando otro, pero la idea paso por mi mente, noto que a muchas fans de la serie le gusta el Takari y que a otras les gusta el Daikari. Siendo esta ultima menos común, el caso es, que siempre me ha llamado un poco la atención el Daiyako y porque no intentarlo. Quizás este fic puede que quede o demasiado agrio, o muy cursi. No culparía a nadie si lo llegara a encontrar así, pues nunca he escrito un fic sobre romance, y creo que me costara un poco el manejar bien este tipo de género. Otro problema es que Yolei puede que quede un poco ooc, sobre todo en la parte que pelea con su compañero aunque en la serie algunas veces si suele ser algo violenta. Bueno como no soy de hacer diálogos entre personajes y el género romance creo que me vendrían muy bien las criticas constructivas. Y lo ultimo el otro fic lo continuare cuando termine este, creo que no va ha ser muy larga la historia. Sin aburrir más muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Una propuesta interesante

**Capitulo II: Una propuesta interesante.**

Ella seguía pensando en lo que había sucedió hacia ya algunas horas, estaba tan concentrada en aquello hasta que…

-¡Jajaja! ¡Saben chicos, ahora que recuerdo, en la escuela, vi a un loco con pintura rosada en la cabeza. Iba corriendo como una liebre, parecía un travesti!-. _Se burlo Davis. Lo que el no sabia, era que el travesti estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba._

Yolei, hizo grandes esfuerzos para no contestar y matar al pelirrojo. La única razón por la que no lo hizo, fue que se dio cuenta de que su compañero no tenia ni la más minima idea de que ella era el **T-R-A-V-E-S-T-I.** Aparte de que no tenía ganas ingresar a un reformatorio de menores de edad, por asesinar a su compañero, aunque si otra hubiera sido la situación, el la que el chico la llamo así, ya tendría de seguro una tumba.

- ¿Y saben que fue más gracioso?-. _Sus otros tres compañeros negaban con la cabeza, mientras que Yolei estaba con su mano ya echa en un puño y con una gran gota en la cabeza_. Entonces prosiguió Davis. –Fue que cuando iba corriendo a toda prisa, choco con una puerta, y después se tropezó en las escaleras.-_Yolei intento calmarse y dijo._

- Davis querido-. _Davis querido, Puaj Davis zafado seria lo correcto_. – ¿Si Yolei?- _Dijo Davis_. – No crees, que seria mejor no burlarse de las personas-. _Comento algo molesta._

- ¿Por qué?, no tiene nada de malo-. Le contesto el pelirrojo. - ¡Como que no tiene nada de malo! ¡Burlarse de las personas a sus espaldas! ¡Eres un poco hombre!-. _Bueno, esta vez exagero un poco también el chico era solo un niño. _

**- **B-b-bueno Yolei, tampoco es para tanto-. Tartamudeo Davis. – No es como si tú fueras el travesti-. _La chica se quedo congelada_.

Yolei se quedo de piedra, con los ojos abiertos, las manos arribas y no reaccionaba. Fue entonces cuando Kari empezó a tocar su brazo, para ver si la chica respondía.

-Yolei, reacciona-. _Le hablaba Kari pero Yolei seguía sin responder._

En eso llega Ken, y saluda a todos. Y cuando saluda a Yolei esta responde:

- ¡Hola Ken! ¡Como estas!-. _Bien si quería conquistar al chico, no tenia que ser tan tarada tampoco._

- B-b-bien, muy bien-. Se asusto el chico. – Bueno mejor sigamos con la misión-. _Quizás a Yolei le costaría demasiado obtener el corazón de Ken._

* * *

En ese momento, vio a Tk, Kari y Ken en la plaza. Quizás ya era momento de dejar en paz a Kari. Puede que la chica nunca le iba a tomar en cuenta. Y como a cualquier persona, que después de realizar todos los intentos, se rindió al notar que ninguno de sus planes tenían efecto.

- Debería dejarla -. Hablo melancólico y solo. – Aunque intente todo, ella no me quiere-. Y termino su frase cansado.

La verdad si existía un plan. Uno de el que todavía no era cómplice.

Yolei no sabia como hacer, para que Ken se fijara en ella, y ya le estaba aburriendo, el hecho de que no le tomara mucha atención (_de hecho antes de que se casaran como se vio en el epilogo, siempre me pareció, raro el hecho ya que nunca vi que Ken la tomara mucho en cuenta_). De repente se le ocurrió un plan brillante (2), quería que Ken la notara, y para ello tenia que recurrir a cierta persona no agradable.

* * *

Yolei se dirigió a la casa de Davis, toco la puerta y no había nadie.

- Davis querido, puedes abrir la puerta-. _Puede que se le estuviera pegando la manía de decir querido_-. Sale entonces una muchacha con el cabello puntiagudo y rojizo. - ¡¿Davis no me digas que te convertiste en mujer como Ranma 1/2?-. Dijo asustada la chica. Pues no se dio cuenta de que metió la pata. – ¡Grr no, no soy la versión femenina de Davis soy su hermana mayor!-. Sonó bastante molesta la chica, pues no es agradable para nadie que le pregunten aquello. Le daba un poco de pena que pensaran que estuviera loca. Bueno ella también lo pensaría de ese modo, después de todo ella conversaba con un ave que se transformaba.

-Jijiji b-b-bueno, ¿tu hermano se encuentra?-. Pregunto tartamudeando. - ¡No! ¡No tengo idea!-. _La chica se dio vuelta y comenzó a llamar a tu hermano.-_ ¡Davis! ¡Davis ven, alguien te busca!- _el nombrado se despertó_. _Como odiaba que le despertasen._ - ¡¿Qué pasa Jun, no sabes que estaba durmiendo?-. La chica se tranquilizo y le respondió. – Alguien te esta buscando, y no me preguntes quien es por que no tengo idea (que persona tan adorable)-. _Al decir esto se marcho._

Cuando fue a recibir a su visita, se sorprendió al saber quien era. - ¿Yolei?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto sorprendido el chico.

- Veras, se me ocurrió una gran idea-. Dijo la chica-.

- Si, ¿Qué clase de idea?-. Dijo de brazos cruzados el pelirrojo. - La de que tu y yo seamos **novios**-. El chico quedo en shock con la propuesta, ser novios estaba loca.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto demasiado impactado el chico.

-No, no es una broma-. Dijo seriamente la chica. - H-h-hoy no es el día de los inocentes ¿verdad?-. La idea si que le había sorprendido bastante.

–No, tampoco es el día de los inocentes-. Dijo cansada la chica.

Continuara….

* * *

Notas: (1) Ayer se me olvido colocar lo que significaba en el primer capitulo. No se si esta frase la utilicen en otros países pero calentar el asiento, es cuando los estudiantes van a la escuela a no hacer nada, solamente a sentarse xD. (2) Un pequeño tributo a Hallie de juego de gemelas. Bueno muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Una propuesta interesante Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Bueno para que vean: Digimon si me pertenece sus personajes y todo xD. Pues no, Digimon no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo III:** Una propuesta interesante. Parte II.

* * *

- Y-y entonces ¿Que?- Tartamudeo y pregunto. La verdad es que la idea le daba un poco de miedo.

- Pues veras- Comenzó como toda persona fuese a contar una muy larga historia. - Como a ti te gusta Kari y a mi me gusta se me ocurrio que podríamos ser ''pareja'' por un tiempo- Fin de la historia.

- Aja, y aún así ¿A mí en que me beneficia todo esto?- Yolei anteriormente podría pensar que Davis era un chico lento en algunas cosas. Y quizás, por eso, de repente tenia muchos problemas. Y claro, ella no era de las personas que pueden tener exactamente paciencia.

- !PUES QUE KARI PUEDE TOMARTE EN CUENTA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA¡- Grito, quizás como nunca le había gritado a alguien.

- B-bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes Yolei- Dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

De pronto la sala quedo en silencio. Pues ya no había nada que decir, Yolei ya estaba aburrida por lo que decidió tomar la palabra.

- Entonces ¿que es lo que dices?- la idea le entro de muy mala idea en la cabeza, pues no sabía que decisión tomar. Entonces supo que iba a tomar una decisión, que quizás no iba cambiar el resto de sus días, pero si, unos días que probablemente le parecerían años junto a esa chica.

- Esta bien. Acepto.- Gruño entre dientes, pues ya sabía. Los días desde ahora, serian años.

* * *

Ya había amanecido en la ciudad de Odaiba, y Davis todavía no despertaba. Como siempre tenía todo desparramado en el suelo de su habitación y...y se activo la alarma del despertador.

Se ducho, y se fue a tomar el desayuno, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Contestó: era Yolei.

- Hola.

- Como estas Davis querido, listo para ser mi ''Novio''.

En definitiva desde ahora en adelante los días parecerían años junto a Yolei.

* * *

En la entrada del colegio estaba con Yolei en una esquina, conversando acerca de como debían actuar con los demás como ''pareja''.

- Si queremos que esto funcione- Decía Yolei- tendremos que actuar muy cuidadosamente-.

- Ya lo se- Ya estaba cansado de que le digieran lo que el ya sabia-.

- Y tendremos fingir muy bien.

- Ya lo se.

- Tendremos que estar tomados de la mano- Dijo esto con cierto asco-.

- Ya lo se.

- Y besar...-.

- !YA LO SE¡ TODO LO QUE HAZ ESTADO DICIENDO YA LO SE-. Se calmo para tomar un poco de aire. Por Dios, que esa chica además de ser tonta no se callaba nunca, y encima decir besarnos. Puaj el nunca besaría a alguien así. Solamente a Cari.

- !PUES SI QUIERES QUE ESTO FUNCIONE VAMOS A TENER QUE HACER TODO ESO¡- Grito de la misma forma Yolei. Davis se quedo mirándola con el ceño fruncido, entonces tomo la palabra.

- Sabes, no se porque creo que haces todo esto a propósito para poder estar conmigo- le dijo divertido.

- Ya quisieras.

Se dio la vuelta para atarse los cordones que probablemente se le habían desatado cuando venía de camino al colegio. Y entonces ahí los vio. Vio a Kari y a TK tomados de la mano.

- !QUE SE CREE¡ !YA VA A VER¡-. Grito eufórico.

- !PERO A TI QUE RAYOS TE-. Callo al ver dos figuras asomarse cerca del lugar en donde estaban. - Ya veo, entonces es hora de hacer funcionar el plan.

- Ven-. Dicho aquello tomo la mano del chico y se lo llevo caminando (mejor dicho arrastrando) hacia donde estaban Tk y Kari.

- Hola muchachos-. Saludo amablemente Kari.

Buenos días Kari-. De igual manera, saludo Davis, normalmente la hubiera mirado embobadamente, pero no esta no era la situación, pues no podía hacerlo ya que estaba de ''novio'', y supo que no iba a poder hacer muchas cosas más. Y al lado de Kari estaba Tk, a quien no saludo de la misma manera.

-Hola Davis-. Saludo TK.

- Hola-. Respondió secamente.

- Hola kari, Hola Tk-. Saludo Yolei, ella fue amable con los dos, ya que su objetivo era otro. -Tenemos algo que contarles-. Dijo Yolei, y Davis le miro con ojos de suplica.

- ¿Que cosa?-. Pregunto tranquilamente Kari.

- Davis por que mejor no le dices tu-. OH no además de que estaba loca. Davis desde ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que Yolei era Satanás. Y por ende tenia un lado masoquista que disfrutaba el verlo sufrir.

- C-claro-. Tosió un poco, y tomo aire. Le iba a costar mucho decir aquellas palabras.

- Y bien-. Pidió Kari.

- Yolei y yo somos novios-. Listo, ya había soltado esas desagradables palabras.

El lugar en el que se encontraban quedo en absoluto silencio.

* * *

**Notas: **_Si ya se, me demore como un siglo en actualizar. Últimamente e tenido varios problemas. Y a eso sumándole la falta de inspiración._

Bueno ojala que les halla gustado.


End file.
